Blessure Révélatrice
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Il suffit d'une seule blessure pour réveiller les coeurs de deux personnes et nos chers Allen et Kanda vont l'apprendre mieux que quiconque. Un petit shonen-ai sur Yullen. Le soft, c'est tellement plus mignon.


Blessure révélatrice

**Blessure révélatrice**

Sans avoir eut le temps de l'éviter, Allen venait de se faire transpercer par l'une des armes des akumas qui l'encercler. Sur le coup, le jeune homme cracha du sang et eut la folle idée d'abandonner mais lorsqu'il vit un enfant terrorisé, il se reprit. Devant cette vision qu'il détester tant, le maudit utilisa ses dernières forces et activa son innocence avant de foncer sur les akumas.

"Edge End !!" cria t-il en lançant son attaque.

En un coup, il vint à bout de ses ennemis et pu ainsi rejoindre l'enfant totalement apeuré. En titubant et sans sa Crown Clown, Allen arriva aux côté de l'enfant et lui fit un sourire réconfortant en essayant de mettre la douleur de côté.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien maintenant." dit-il d'un ton rassurant.  
"Les... les monstres sont... partis ?" demanda l'enfant, encore effrayé malgré la phrase d'Allen.  
"Oui. Ils ont tous dipa-"

Allen ne pu terminer sa phrase car son oeil s'activa, l'avertissant ainsi de l'arriver d'autres akumas. Le jeune exorciste pris l'enfant dans ses bras pour le protéger par manque de temps et se pris de plein fouet l'attaque d'un akuma.

"MUGEN !"

L'akuma se fendit en deux et explosa dans la seconde qui suivit ce cri, laissant voir Kanda, les vêtements tachés de sang et d'une humeur plus massacrante.

"Franchement. Même pas capable de tuer ce menu fretin, t'es vraiment un boulet, moyashi !" dit-il avant de remarquer que la personne à qui il parler était au sol, inconscient et la peau recouverte de pentacle noir. Il s'approcha avec prudence des deux corps et lorsque la peau de son cadet devint noire, il fut surpris de voir sa peau s'éclaircir petit à petit au lieu de se transformer en poussière. Très rapidement, Allen repris son teint blanchâtre grâce à la malédiction de Mana qui venait d'aspirer le virus de l'akuma. Le kendoka soupira en voyant du sang s'écouler abondamment du ventre de son coéquipier. Rien que le fait de penser qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de lui l'énerver et il pensa que la prochaine fois, il ne sèmerait pas le trouveur qui le suivait. Malgré ses réticences, il pris délicatement Allen dans ses bras, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire couler le sang d'avantage. Lorsqu'il vit l'enfant au sol, lui aussi évanoui, il soupira et le mit sur son épaule. Il savait bien qu'Allen lui crierait dessus si il le laissait là. Suite à ça, il partit vers le bâtiment le plus stérile de la ville le plus rapidement possible afin de soigner son "compagnon".  
Une bonne journée après la bataille, les paupières d'Allen s'ouvrirent doucement et avec quelques difficultés. Il regarda les alentours et remarqua que la pièce était blanche, vieille et il en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas servit depuis longtemps. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passer tout en se relevant et c'est lorsqu'il sentit une perçante douleur au ventre que tout lui revint en mémoire. En se crispant, il retomba sur le lit avant d'entendre une désagréable remarque.

"Abruti. T'avais pas remarqué que t'étais blessé ?" fit une voix énervé, roque et fatigué. Allen reconnu rapidement cette voix et soupira.  
"Faut croire que non." dit-il, trop fatigué pour se battre avec Kanda.  
"Tss. A cause de toi, on est obligé de rester ici alors que la mission est terminée." se plaignit le sabreur en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit où Allen était allongé.  
"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider non plus." répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux neige.  
"Si je n'avais rien fait, les autres m'auraient pris la tête."  
"Hum... Et l'enfant ? Il va bien ?"  
"Oui. Il est en sûreté et avec sa famille." fit Kanda sans expression.  
"Je vois. Tant mieux." murmura Allen, un léger sourire sur le visage. Chose qui énerva son "coéquipier".  
"Pfff. Risquer sa vie pour un gamin. T'es vraiment stupide, moyashi !" pesta le japonais, énervant ainsi Allen et lui donnant la force de se battre verbalement.  
"Allen ! T'es pas assez intelligent pour t'en rappeler ?! Et oui, je suis stupide de vouloir sauver mon prochain ! Et alors ? Ca prouve que je suis humain, non ?! Rah, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discutes de ça avec toi, c'est totalement inutile !!" finit par dire Allen en se tournant doucement pour être dos à Kanda, qui d'ailleurs, était plutôt surpris d'entendre ce ton de la bouche d'Allen. Jusqu'à maintenant, le dispute était plutôt faite sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors que cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt sérieux. Il se tût, ne cherchant pas à envenimer encore plus la situation et pour se fait, il sortit de la salle en silence.

Quelques heures plus tard, le japonais revint avec une bassine d'eau, des tissus et des bandages. Lorsqu'il arriva aux côtés d'Allen, il remarqua que celui-ci dormait et que son visage, aussi joli soit-il était envahit par une expression de douleur. Une lueur de tristesse et de compassion passa dans le regard du kendoka avant qu'il n'enlève les draps au dessus du jeune maudit pour lui changer ses bandages. En effet, les bandages que son cadet portait étaient déjà devenus rouge sang et il les enleva avant de nettoyer la blessure avec l'eau et les tissus qu'il avait apporté. Lorsqu'il fit un mouvement un peu brusque, il entendit le patient gémir de douleur et il releva rapidement la tête vers celle d'Allen pour réaliser que celui-ci était bien réveillé.

"Tu pourrais être un peu plus doux. Ca fait mal quand même." fit Allen, un léger rictus de douleur sur le visage.

Cette simple phrase et le fait qu'Allen était réveillé depuis quelques temps sans qu'il ne le sache, énerva Kanda qui démarra au quart de tour.

"Je ne suis pas une infirmière ! Si t'es pas content, je te laisse ici et je me casse, moyashi !!" cria t-il.

Allen sourit légèrement en entendant la phrase de Kanda, ignorant la fin.

"C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te laisse me torturer, espèce de sadique." dit-il sans aucune arrière pensée. Cependant, Kanda, lui, compris la phrase dans un tout autre sens et ses joues se firent plus chaudes à son insu.  
"A-Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! Pourquoi je-" le kendoka s'arrêta en voyant le regard surpris d'Allen."Eh merde !" fit-il en jetant le tissu dans la bassine d'eau "Débrouilles-toi tout seul !" termina t-il en sortant de la pièce sans lancer un regard au maudit qui n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui lui étais arrivé.

Lorsque la nuit s'empara du ciel, plusieurs heures suite à cette scène, Kanda, calmé et serein, apporta un plateau repas à Allen. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il faillit lâcher le dîner d'Allen. En effet, son cadet essayer désespérément de mettre ses bandages tout seul malgré la douleur. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'idée qu'il était vraiment mignon en se débattant avec les bandages, traversa l'esprit de Kanda. Il se reprit tout de même, très rapidement lorsqu'il vit le maudit tourner la tête vers lui.

"Ah ! Kan-" commença Allen.  
"Mais qu'es-ce que tu fou ?! T'es blessé et tu essayes de faire tes bandages tout seul ?!" fit le japonais en posant le plateau sur la table à côté d'Allen.  
"C'est pas ma faute. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est parti." répondit Allen en faisant une moue légèrement râleuse qui pris son aîné au dépourvu.  
"Je-" commença Kanda qui ne savais pas quoi répondre pour se défendre.  
"En tout cas, je vois que tu m'as apporté à manger." débuta Allen, ne laissant pas à Kanda, le temps de réfléchir à une réponse passable " C'est toi qui a fait ce plateau ?" demanda Allen.

Le kendoka se contenta de grogner pour acquiescer, cependant, lorsqu'il vit le visage sincère et reconnaissant d'Allen, il sentit, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une chaleur inconnue monter à ses joues.

"Kanda ?" fit Allen qui en remarquant que les joues du japonais étaient devenue un peu rouge.  
"Mange, je te ferais tes bandages après." répondit Kanda, assez rapidement en s'asseyant sur sa chaise et en tournant la tête de façon à ce qu'Allen ne puisse pas voir son visage.

Allen ne se fit pas prier pour prendre le plateau qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui et il dévora le tout en quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Kanda commença à nettoyer sa blessure une nouvelle fois. Cependant, contrairement à l'après-midi, l'ambiance était totalement différente. Les bougies disposaient dans la pièce pour l'éclairer étaient sûrement l'une des grandes raisons. En effet, la lumière des flammes marquées beaucoup plus les formes des corps et par conséquent, les formes des muscles d'Allen. C'est pour cela que, pendant qu'il était en train de bander le torse de son cadet, Kanda était comme hypnotisé. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il regardait les différentes parties du corps d'Allen avec attention. Quand à Allen, lui, il avait bien remarqué que Kanda était différent de d'habitude. Et non pas parce qu'il se faisait observer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais pour pleins d'autres raisons, qu'il ne saurait expliquer pour certaines. Une fois le traitement terminé, Allen remarqua que Kanda hésiter à s'écarter de lui.

"Kanda ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?"

Cette unique phrase ramena le kendoka à la réalité et il s'écarta du jeune homme pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise sans dire un mot. Cependant, après s'être fait reluquer pendant un bon quart d'heure, Allen n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer sans explication.

"Kanda. J'ai une question à te poser." tenta le cadet, retenant ainsi l'attention de Kanda qui tourna la tête vers lui.  
"Quoi ?"  
"Tu pourras rire si c'est stupide mais, j'aimerais savoir la raison pour laquelle tu es étrange depuis que tu entré dans cette pièce ?" demanda Allen en surprenant son interlocuteur.  
"Etrange ? Moi ? Je vois pas en quoi."  
"Pourtant, tu es étrangement gentil et tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois moyashi."  
"Tu me juges uniquement sur ça ?" questionna Kanda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
"Hein ?"  
"Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre des tes coéquipiers." fit Kanda ironiquement.  
"J'ai beaucoup à apprendre ? Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?" fit Allen, visiblement vexé. "C'est pourtant bien toi qui refuse tout lien social avec les autres, non ?"  
"Q-"  
"Je ne connais rien de toi, c'est normal que je te juges sur ton comportement habituel !" enchaîna le maudit.  
"C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tous faibles !" répliqua Kanda, perdant le contrôle de la situation et par la même occasion, de son 'je m'en foutisme' habituel.  
"Mais qu'es-ce que ça a avoir avec notre discussion ?!"  
"Tout !" hurla le kendoka tout en frappant sur le matelas du lit et en regardant Allen avec un regard de colère.  
"Hein ?"  
"Vous êtes si faibles que vous êtes destinés à mourir très prochainement ! Pourquoi je devrais m'attacher à des gens qui ne feront bientôt plus partit de ma vie ?! Je suis pas sado ! J'ai pas envie de souffrir de la perte de quelqu'un !" cria Kanda en baissant la tête pour éviter le regard d'Allen. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs surpris par les paroles de son camarade et n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il pouvait voir le monde de cette façon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, il fut coupé par la voix de Kanda.  
"Pourtant..." commença t-il en serrant le poing qui était sur le lit. "Depuis que tu es arrivé... cette technique ne marche plus aussi bien."  
"Hein ?" fit Allen, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.  
"Depuis que tu as débarqué dans ma vie..." dit-il en relevant doucement la tête pour regarder Allen dans les yeux. "Depuis que tu là, quoique je dise, quand tu es blessé, je m'inquiète..." continua t-il en rougissant légèrement "quand tu as un problème, je m'inquiète..." poursuivit-il en serrant encore un peu plus son poing "quand tu pars en mission sans moi, je m'inquiète et..." dit-il en rougissant d'avantage "quand tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre, je m'inquiète et je veux te ramener vers moi le plus rapidement possible..." finit-il par avouer dans un murmure.  
Surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et un peu pris de court, Allen sentit un sentiment de gêne qui fit très bientôt rougir ses joues. Cependant, sans se poser de question, il bougea l'une de ses mains pour aller la poser sur le poing de son aîné. Le japonais remonta la tête en sentant la main du jeune homme se poser sur la sienne et il remarqua que Allen lui souriait tendrement tout en ayant les joues un peu rouges.

"Désolé de t'inquiéter autant. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, je ne mourrais pas si facilement. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que j'en ai l'air et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Du moins, pas tant que certaines choses ne seront pas clarifiées." rassura le maudit.

Après ces paroles, Kanda desserra son poing petit à petit tout en regardant son cadet et ses doigts se nouèrent à ceux d'Allen tout naturellement. Il se rapprocha du jeune maudit avec prudence et posa sa main libre sur la joue de sa cible avec délicatesse avant de la faire glisser dans la nuque de celui-ci et ramener ainsi la tête d'Allen vers lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au japonais pour trouver le chemin qui menait aux lèvres du jeune exorciste, où il posa ses lèvres tendrement. Tout d'abord un peu surpris, Allen finit par fermer ses yeux et à prendre part à ce baiser que le kendoka lui offrait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le maudit posa son front sur celui du japonais et lui tira la langue après lui avoir dit "Maintenant, je peux mourir en paix." Kanda, les joues rouges et encore un peu gêné, se contenta de lancer un "Baka" avant de se faire embrasser par le jeune maudit.


End file.
